sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Dies/Murder Mansion/Deadly Traps
Deadly Traps is the third episode of Everybody Dies. Episode Part One The killer comes through the passage with Sister's body and puts it on the bed, to make it look like she was murdered there. Then, it closes the door and goes into its room, without being noticed. Meanwhile... ''---CLAIRE & LIAM---'' Claire gets dressed after taking a shower and Liam's checking her out. LIAM: Damn Claire... You know I have a cazzo here for you if you want... CLAIRE: liam... dont... just dont... LIAM: whats wrong? you have a boyfriend? CLAIRE: well you have a girlfriend but youre hitting on me LIAM: chelsea? to be honest we're not even dating. its just a lie she tells her parents because she desperately needs her parents' approval because they want her to get with a rich guy like me. she was actually fucking the pool boy but then out of nowhere she gets all obsessed with me... she even bought a fucking mansion for us to live in. CLAIRE: wait... what? LIAM: she bought a mansion for us to live in... CLAIRE'' (thinking)'': "Miss C"... wait... what? CLAIRE: this is just a theory but... is it possible this is the same mansion chelsea bought? LIAM: she never actually shown it to me but... now that you mention it... the letter does make sense if chelsea was miss C CLAIRE: omg... LIAM: ...well we should just sleep, we can think about this in the morning CLAIRE: yeah... LIAM: you still wanna fuck? CLAIRE: just shut up and sleep already They both fall asleep. In the morning... Trinity and Crim wake up and go to the kitchen. TRINITY: wait hold on... where is sister? didnt she say she was gonna start making breakfast from now on? CRIM: ...ha, im sure its nothing Rantaro and Tom are the next ones to wake up, followed by Claire, Liam, Catty, Taylor, Sonya, Shay and Paris. SONYA: where's sister? i'm hungry CRIM: we've been waiting for over 30 minutes... Liam runs to her bedroom and busts the door open, with everyone else following Liam. SONYA: the door was open, ya kno--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Sonya screams as she sees Sister's body. LIAM: they mustve got her during nighttime They go to the kitchen as they question who could've done it. TOM: i dont get it... why her? CRIM: i just think its insane that its been more than a day we've been here and already five of us are dead TRINITY: i mean we haven't found chelsea's body tho CRIM: but its pretty much obvious she's dead right? CATTY: guess we'll have to figure that out TAYLOR: maybe shes also stuck in a secret passage, it wouldnt shock me if there werent more secret passages than that one The TV turns on. MONOKUMA: hey kiddos! now youll have to wait a few hours for today's main event, oh its going to be electrifying, but until then, mingle and try not to fall victim of the killer's reign of terror! feel the despair bitches, upupupupupupupupu! The TV turns off. TAYLOR: Oh I'm so writing a revenge song about him TRINITY: is that really all you think about TAYLOR: hey trinity, how about you go fix your fucking grill and then talk to someone you fucking waste CATTY: taylor can u not TAYLOR: OH OK NOW EVERYONE'S GANGING UP ON ME, WHY WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO Taylor leaves the kitchen. The day's normal, everyone's kinda chilling. CRIM: so claire, hows it been fucking chelseas boyfriend CLAIRE: why does everyone think that im fucking him, tom has literally seen rantaros bulge and im the one getting all the shit TOM: for the record we didnt fuck so... but once he breaks down i will be there, with open arms, and open legs, and an open mouth. CLAIRE: you see? CRIM: well im not fucking trinity even tho shes not badly looking out of drag CLAIRE: those fucking shark teeth tho im done TOM: bitch dont u be dissing trinity CLAIRE: i really have to get on watching rupaul's drag race Meanwhile... Catty, Sonya, Shay and Paris are all hanging out. PARIS: '''ok this day is literally so calm no missing bitches no fucking murders this is fun '''CATTY: are we all just going to ignore we found sisters body today SONYA: i dont even know where the fuck were at ha SHAY: what a mess Liam approaches them. LIAM: catty, can i talk to you alone? CATTY: ok Liam and Catty go somewhere private. LIAM: what did you find in that basement? CATTY: well sonya accidentally found the secret passage so we decided to go there... well sonya had passed out so she didnt go with us but anyways we ended up finding the room but we were really tired so we just kinda fell asleep. and then serena died while we were asleep and then the killer forced us to escape the room in a time limit. fortunately you guys showed up and saved us but fat amy went inside the room and the time limit was off and it exploded... so if you guys hadnt shown up we would have exploded in that room. LIAM: ok but i asked you what did you find not what happened CATTY: oh lol ok, we found this biterific box... ''---FLASHBACK: CATTY'S TEAM----'' Taylor, Catty and Serena arrive to the basement. TAYLOR: good we walked all this way to get to a crusty basement CATTY: we barely walked anything taylor can u not SERENA: oh my panama look at these boxes Serena points to a bunch of boxes. ''---THE FLASHBACK IS FUCKING OVER K---'' CATTY: i opened every box except one, it was locked. i ended up falling asleep trying to open it and when i woke up it was open and what i found there was a letter by the killer saying he took the key... LIAM: wait, so the killer took the key huh... interesting. Liam leaves. CATTY: i lowkey thought u were gonna fuck me but ok Meanwhile... Taylor is writing a song called "I'm In A Mansion, There's A Killer And I'm Gonna Sue These Cunts" when suddenly she feels the urge to go take a shit. After she's back, she goes back to her bed to finish the lyrics but her notebook is gone. TAYLOR: 'oh what the fuck which one am i going to have to sue-- ''Suddenly someone grabs Taylor's neck, tranquilizes her and drags her into the same room Chelsea's in. '''CHELSEA: omg... what are you gonna do now? ???: That's not up to me Chelsea... That's up to everyone else CHELSEA: what do you mean you sick bitch ???: You see... once you wake up. CHELSEA: Huh-- The killer knocks Chelsea out, as Monokuma shows up. MONOKUMA: you can leave the trap to me. go back there before people start suspecting you The killer leaves the room as Monokuma starts building the trap. Part Two Everyone is still chilling. CLAIRE: omg i didnt notice the mansion had a pool SONYA: omg yes POOL PARTY Everyone changes into their swimsuits. Catty goes into her bedroom and doesn't see Taylor. CATTY: thats weird, ud figure she would be here... Catty is worried for a split second before realizing Taylor's a cunt and the household really doesn't need her being a cunt. At the backyard, everyone has their swimsuit on. Tom, Claire and Crim are laying down, sunbathing, when Liam approaches. SONYA: god i miss pilates LIAM: what are you guys doing? TOM: sunbathing obv LIAM: why? SONYA: so that if we die we die tanned, i dont wanna die a pale ass btich CRIM: this LIAM: youre not getting into the water claire? CLAIRE: is this one of those cliche scenes where you pull me into the water when i obviously dont wanna go into the pool and we lowkey have a good time but i wont admit it because ur a charming asshole with a heart of gold LIAM: yep Liam pulls Claire into the pool and they lowkey have a good time but Claire doesn't admit it because Liam is a charming asshole with a heart of gold... while Catty watches. CATTY: grrrr PARIS: someone's jealous CATTY: fuck you paris get the fuck outta here with your man shoulders SHAY: yo what the fuck did you just say to my bestie you fucking bitch Shay pushes Catty into the water. CATTY: YOU FUCKING CUNT IM ALL WET NOW Meanwhile... Rantaro shows up with his bathsuit and jumps into the pool, while Tom licks his lips. TOM: can we just get out of this house i miss hookups CRIM: same Rantaro waves at Tom. TOM: what the fuck does that mean Suddenly Sonya shows up. SONYA: dude he wants to fuck you get into the pool TOM: you dont gotta ask me twice Tom jumps into the pool. TOM: hey rantaro RANTARO: care for a swim? TOM: sure but im a fatty and i may lose my breath Suddenly Monokuma shows up in his own swimsuit: a bikini that accentuates his curves. Everyone is immediately disgusted and throws up and considers suicide. MONOKUMA: Hey kiddos! I don't mean to crash the party but I do tho so everyone follow me! They follow Monokuma who leads them to a secret passage, which leads to a door. Monokuma opens the door and it leads to a dark room. Monokuma turns the lights on and the others gasp. CATTY: Taylor! LIAM: Chelsea! They find Taylor and Chelsea tied up against a wall with a rusty saw blade pointing towards them.''yeah its the until dawn shit '''MONOKUMA:' now this is what some call the highlight of the game: it's time to pick someone to die! you fucks will vote on who to kill and whoever has the most votes will get brutally sawed. FEEL THE DESPAIR RATS UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU... OH and there is no blank votes allowed or else you'll get a punishment Everyone immediately writes on a piece of paper who they wanna see die. Once the results are in... CLAIRE: i cant believe were doing this... MONOKUMA: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN... THE PERSON SELECTED TO DIE IS... Monokuma switches the lever to Chelsea's side. CHELSEA: wha... WHAT NO NO NO YOURE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS I KNOW WHAT IT WANTS PLEASE IF I DIE YOURE ALL DOOMED YOU DONT UNDERSTA-- Chelsea gets sawed in half. TAYLOR: ha, bye bitch MONOKUMA: NOW LEAVE RATS Back in the living room... CATTY: omg chelsea is gone liam... that must be so sad Catty immediately hugs Liam, lowkey touching his back and everything while Claire watches. TOM: i love that chelsea has just died and the first thing we're doing is focusing on the love triangle CLAIRE: what are you talking about i dont even like liam TOM: claire... i know you. i know that look. omg this is amazing i have a new otp, i need to get on writing the fanfics The night approaches... Rantaro is making dinner, when Tom enters the kitchen and gets a glass of water. TOM: what are you making for dinner? RANTARO: im making an european recipe TOM: european huh? well i come from portugal RANTARO: oh i dont think ive been there TOM: its disgusting tbh but i mean if u wanna check it out RANTARO: i love europe... ive been some pretty good memories there. had my first girlfriend... TOM: oh... um yea... RANTARO: and my first boyfriend-- TOM: wait what hhwauhohsaiusdhiquwahsuiwhat RANTARO: what? TOM: i thought u were straight RANTARO: bi TOM: ohhh... k TOM: well in that case... you can travel anywhere you want with me RANTARO: ha, im flattered, but... i cant TOM: oh yeah... i kinda keep forgetting were in a house with people getting brutally killed off one by one RANTARO: but... if we get out of here alive... maybe dinner? TOM: id like that Tom leaves the kitchen... Somewhere in the house, Monokuma is talking to the killer. MONOKUMA: so i did what you wanted me to do... kill chelsea regardless of the voting KILLER: now what do i have to do? MONOKUMA: i want you to kill rantaro amami no matter what KILLER: ...may i ask why? MONOKUMA: no you cant. its... personal. KILLER: ok MONOKUMA: also, we're speeding it up. the class trial happens in less than two days KILLER: wait so you want me to kill people at random? MONOKUMA: and rantaro amami yes... i did set up this entire game so you would get your personal revenge against half of the people here right? its time for you to help me KILLER: ok sure whatever MONOKUMA: you can leave now The killer leaves and Monokuma stares at a picture of Rantaro Amami before stabbing it.Category:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Murder Mansion Episodes